


Кто - настоящий?

by Shelby_M



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заказу itildin, необычный пейринг из любимых героев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто - настоящий?

Брейк стоял в большой комнате у окна, глядя вниз на двор. Шерон и Гил были там – Шерон пила чай за столиком в тени раскидистого дерева, а Гил подрезал кусты роз, разговаривая с ней. Брейк и сам был бы непрочь присоединиться к ним, но Лайем его уломал закончить доклад по делам Пандоры, и Брейк корпел над бумагами почти весь день. Сейчас он решил сделать паузу и хотя бы на несколько минут забыть про грешную писанину.  
Брейк вздохнул и отвернулся от окна, механически доставая из кармана конфету и кладя ее в рот. Оттягивая момент, когда придется вновь сесть за стол, Брейк подошел к огромному зеркалу, которое занимало всю стену этой комнаты. Он посмотрел в стекло, задумавшись, пока вдруг чей-то голос не вывел его из раздумья:  
«Да-да. Ты правильно думаешь. Ты – насмешка.»  
Брейк вздрогнул и посмотрел вокруг, но комната была пуста – неудивительно, ведь он распорядился не тревожить его ни по каким делам сегодня. Эмили, его кукла, сидела на столе рядом с бумагами, но это не могла быть она – голос был другой. Слишком знакомый.  
«Я здесь,» - голос раздался вновь. – «Прямо перед тобой.»  
Брейк уставился в зеркало. Его собственное отражение вдруг ухмыльнулось и Брейк ахнул, поняв кто на него смотрит с другой стороны стекла.  
«Давно не виделись, Шляпник,» - голос Кевина был спокоен и ровен.  
Он был одет в темный костюм и плащ, длинные волосы как всегда небрежно завязаны лентой. Его ярко-красные глаза смотрели в единственный глаз Брейка.  
«Ты...» - Брейк отшатнулся от зеркала, выставляя меч перед собой и подавляя желание схватиться за пустую глазницу, удостовериться, что она пустая, что он – Брейк, а не тот, кто уже давно мертв. Кевин склонил голову на сторону.  
«Какой ты неприветливый, однако.»  
Брейк опустил меч. Тот другой явно не собирался нападать, а терять контроль из-за такого – глупо. Это ведь всего лишь отражение, иллюзия сознания. Наверное, Брейк просто переутомился, раз ему видится всякое. Взгляд Кевина был тяжел и серьезен.  
«Ты думаешь, я мертв, Шляпник?»  
«Не читай мои мысли!» - прошипел Брейк. – «Убирайся!»  
Кевин облизнул губы.  
«Ммм, сладко. Опять конфетами балуешься?»  
Брейк хотел было отвернуться... но не смог. Его глаз расширился, когда он понял, что не может контролировать движения.  
«Я уйду,» - сказал Кевин. – «Но не раньше, чем покажу тебе кто из нас – настоящий.»  
Кевин разжал руку, сделав жест как будто отбрасывает что-то в сторону. Брейк почувствовал, как его пальцы расжимаются и услышал стук меча, упавшего на пол.  
«Чего ты от меня хочешь?» - крикнул он.  
Кевин приблизился к стеклу – теперь Брейк повторял все его движения. Если бы между ними не было преграды, рыцарь Синклеров и Шляпник касались бы носами друг друга.  
«Я хочу показать тебе, кто есть кто,» - сказал Кевин.  
Он положил одну руку на стекло – теперь левая рука Брейка касалась правой Кевина. Другой рукой Кевин расстегнул застежку на штанах.  
«Какого...?» - голос Брейка задрожал, когда он понял, что повторяет эти действия.  
«Ты ведь хочешь расслабиться, Шляпник? Я вижу, ты устал сегодня. Даже от себя самого.»  
Кевин провел кончиком пальца по плоти. Брейк застонал, повторяя его движения. Тело мгновенно отреагировало на прикосновение, наплевав на сопротивления сознания. Кевин продолжил ласкать себя, глядя Брейку в глаза.  
«Ты говоришь, что я тебе не нужен,» - взгляд Кевина обжигал. – «Но ведь ты лжешь самому себе, разве не так?»  
«Прекрати...» - Брейк застонал, запрокинув голову. – «Не надо... Освободи меня...»  
«Ты – принадлежишь – мне,» - сказал Кевин с расстановкой.  
«Нннн....»  
Кевин вновь сжал возбужденную плоть, и Брейк не выдержал. Его ноги подкосились и он рухнул на пол, тяжело дыша, прислонившись к стеклу.  
«Зачем... ты...?» - прошептал он.  
«Чтобы напомнить тебе, что ты – лишь имитация,» - голос Кевина был холоден, как и сама поверхнось зеркала. – «Чтобы напомнить тебе, что это не ты был там, тогда, и не у тебя отобрали глаз, а у меня.»  
Брейк дернулся и схватился за глазницу левой рукой, правой пытаясь застегнуть штаны – контроль над собой возвращался к нему.  
«И самое главное, Зарксис,» - Кевин с другой стороны присел и наклонился вперед, прислоняясь к зеркалу. – «Это не тебе выполнять обещание, данное Воле Бездны. Не зарывайся, Шляпник. Пока что я даю тебе волю. Но я буду тот, кто сделает обещаное. Тебе ясно?»  
Руки Брейка задрожали. Кевин усмехнулся.  
«Я вернусь еще. С тобой всегда забавно, Шляпник...» - его голос удалялся, а он сам растворился в глубинах зеркала.  
Брейк повернулся к заляпаному стеклу и вдруг закричал – у него самого не было отражения. Голова закружилась, и Брейк упал в темноту...  
Кто-то тряс его за плечо.  
«Брейк... Брейк, да проснись же ты!»  
«Ч-что?»  
Брейк открыл глаз и ойкнул от боли – затекшая шея и спина сразу дали о себе знать. Он сидел в комнате за столом. Перед ним валялся неоконченный доклад. Последние лучи заходящего солнца играли на стенах.  
Лайем стоял возле него, держа его за плечо, с глазами полными беспокойства.  
«Фу-ух,» - Лайем облегченно вздохнул. – «Я уж испугался, что ты отключился. Ты заснул прямо за столом.»  
Брейк выпрямился, удивленно вспоминая где он и кто он... _Кто_ он. Брейк вскочил, не обращая внимания на протестующую спину и подбежав к зеркалу, уставился в него на несколько секунд. Потом он закрыл глаз и прислонился лбом к прохладному чистому стеклу. Все в порядке. Это он. Не Кевин. И отражение на месте. Все в порядке.  
Брейк отвернулся и широко улыбнулся Лайему, который пребывал в окаменевшем состоянии, не понимая, что с Зарксисом творится.  
«Тебе что, сон приснился, что ли?» - наконец удалось выдавить ему.  
Брейк хихикнул.  
«Наверное.»  
Он подошел к Лайему и потянул того за рукав вон из комнаты.  
«Пойдем выпьем чаю! С пирожным!»  
Лайем нахмурился. Этот чертов Зарксис... опять недоговаривает и тянет все на себе... А ведь ясно, что что-то случилось. Иначе, зачем его рука так подрагивает? Лайем вздохнул, сдаваясь. Сам скажет, если надо. А пока что он будет здесь для него и поможет, хоть по мелочи.  
«Пойдем, выпьем. А потом вместе закончим доклад.»  
Брейк насупился.  
«Не хочу. Он скучный. Может ты сам...?»  
«Ни под каким видом,» - отрезал Лайем.  
Брейк вздохнул с напускной грустью, хотя внутри он был рад. Ведь когда Лайем рядом, так спокойно... и не надо думать о том, другом... в зазеркалье...  
Уже при выходе из комнаты, сознания Брейка коснулся тихий смех и шепот, похожий на шелест ветра в листьях:  
_«Не тебе решать, Шляпник...»_


End file.
